This Is Halloween
by Edward'sLoverGirl1901
Summary: It is Halloween night, and Bella is roped into going to Forks High School's Halloween dance- dressed as a nurse. A Halloween in April lemon, just because I can. Rated M for sex and potty mouth words. One shot, BXE. I do not own Twilight.


**A/N- Okay, new lemon that has been sitting in my laptop for…forever.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"There you are, Bella!" Alice squeaked, grabbing me out of my perfectly comfortable seat on the couch and dragging me to the bathroom.

"Yes, here I am." I said as she began to dress me in some strange article of clothing, "Now, what are you doing?"

"Getting you dressed for the Halloween dance at school tonight."

My eyes widened. "No, Alice!" I screeched, "I'm not going and you can't make me!"

She grinned devilishly, her pixie-like eyes embers of mischief. "But _Edward's _going, and he _wants _you to go." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, making me wonder if she had seen something.

I bit my lip. "What am I going as?" I asked.

"A nurse." she said as she pulled away from me, my reflection in the mirror horrifying me- I was dressed in an old-fashioned nurses outfit; a white, button up dress that stopped four inches from my thigh, with a red cross on the right breast. The collar of the shirt was turned out, my skinny legs poking out from under the dresses hem. My curls fell over my shoulders, and I stared at myself in horror.

"Alice," I gasped, "I look like a stripper!"

She pursed her lips, trying not to smile, and said "Good." before producing a pair of white heels. I shook my head, refusing- she put them on me anyway. They were practically stilettos. I huffed at her, and she smiled. Then she fluffed my hair and unbuttoned another button on the dress before smearing red lipstick and eye makeup on me.

"Perfect." she said, satisfied.

"I have two questions: one, what are you going as, and two, why a nurse?" I asked.

She laughed. "A cheerleader. And as for why…Edward's going as a doctor."

I felt my heart flutter and my knees turn to the consistency of jell-o at the thought of my Adonis dressed like a doctor….I would gladly get sick for him. She disappeared for a moment and then appeared in a short, blue and yellow pleated skirt with a matching blue tank top. A big yellow 'P' had been sewn on the front, and she donned white sneakers-total cheerleader shoes.

"Just out of curiosity, what is Jasper going as? A football player? A male cheerleader?"

"He going as a referee. I don't know how long I'll last, what with him in that outfit…"

I covered my ears. "I don't want to hear that."

She rolled her topaz eyes. "Well, grab a jacket- we're leaving."

I sighed and thought a moment, before grabbing a long trench coat. She smiled as I buttoned it up, giving me cover so that all you could see of my costume was my heels. She handed me an old-fashioned nurses cap and pinned my bangs away from my face with a white barrette. I decided to wait until we arrived to put the hat on, and she helped me into the Porsche.

We sped away, arriving at the school within a few minutes. I could see out the window Edward's Volvo parked a few spaces down, with Emmett's Jeep and Jasper's motorcycle parked next to it. Their dark shadows leaned against the Volvo in a line, and I saw Rose pull up next to us.

"Hey, Rose!" I called, smiling at her as we three got out, "You look awesome!"

She grinned at me. "So do you!"

I grimaced- no way I was near as pretty as her, what with her schoolgirl skirt and white blouse, a blue tie around her neck and knee high socks under her stilettos.

"What are you and Emmett dressed as?" I asked.

Her smile widened into a mischievous smirk. "The principle and the naughty student." she smiled.

I shuddered and removed my coat, letting Rose rearrange my hair so that the hat fit perfectly. It donned the same red cross as my dress, which I smoothed before looking to the guys.

They were no longer leaning against the car.

"Hello, gorgeous." three simultaneous voices rang out as a pair of stone arms wrapped around my waist.

"Bella, you look…" Edward whispered huskily in my ear, kissing my neck "wow."

I blushed and took a small step away from him, my heels clicking on the damp asphalt. I felt dirty wearing this outfit, especially when his outfit was so clean cut: dark dress pants with a white overcoat and a stethoscope around his neck. He was probably ashamed of me.

"Horny," Jasper coughed.

Edward glared wordlessly at him.

We all strolled up to the building, and I could hear the lyrics to the end of the song playing in the gym: I recognized it immediately.

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da do do…_

It was very humid already in the large room, bright with the fluorescent colors of costumes. I felt very self conscious as we all stepped onto the dance floor; Emmett and Rose took immediately to making out, while Jasper and Alice simply grinded against each other. I winced.

"Care to dance?" Edward asked, flashing his crooked smile at me.

"Umm, sure." I mumbled.

He pulled my hips into his from behind just as the next song began to play; I blushed uncontrollably at the words to the music.

_It seems so obvious,_

_There's something up with us_

_I swear I feel it from across the room_

_So can I ask you this,_

_Not to be forward, miss_

_But I think I'd kill myself if I never knew…_

I looked over and saw Jasper's striped referee uniform- he and Alice smiled like Cheshire cats as the song went on.

_What do I have to do_

_To get inside of you?_

_To get inside of you?_

Edward started to kiss my neck as we danced, his hips grinding harder into mine. The song ended, and he seemed more in control, offering to grab me some punch.

"Don't come back with any candy." I warned, "Giving me sugar is like giving your average person crack. It's not pretty."

He laughed and rolled his eyes before walking smoothly away- there was a tap on my shoulder; Mike.

"Hi, Mike." I said, smiling at him.

"…Hey, Bella." he murmured, eyeing me hungrily, "You look…so hot."

"Umm, thanks?"

I stepped away from his, uncomfortably looking around;

Where was Edward?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared at my reflection in the bowl of punch- my face was flushed, and my skin felt clammy. I wanted to just shove my head into the bowl; maybe that would bring me to my senses.

"You got a gun in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?" Jazz asked when he strolled up to me.

"I can't help it, man!" I groaned quietly as I ladled the electric blue drink into a cup for Bella, casting a look at her, "She just looks so…tempting."

He chuckled. "I can tell. You have not been calm for quite a while. Ever. At least, not while I was around. You need to just get it over with and do her. Perhaps tonight…" he lingered.

"No." I grunted, "I could hurt her."

"Ah, but, it seems to me that you holding in all of your sexual desire is hurting both of you. I have a feeling (as does everyone else), that if she were to bend over right now, you would fall over dead as a doorknob. Think, if you wait any longer, when you actually do, well, _do _her, it will be…extremely rough, and animalistic."

"How can you say that?" I hissed, offended at his lack of faith in my self control.

"Easy- that first time, you'll be so anxious to reach your release, you'll do anything to get there and _fast_, which will more than likely hurt her, vampire or no vampire."

I gulped, trying to reason with what he was saying. It was then that I noticed Mike Newton hovering around Bella, _my _Bella, telling her how hot she was, asking her to dance with him; I almost puked venom. Bella dropped something tiny and silver; an earring, I think, and he bent down to get it for her, feigning manners, his eyes turning upwards when he was far enough down.

"He's looking up her skirt!" I wailed, stepping though the crowd.

"Don't think I didn't see that, Newton!" I spluttered, "Unlike you, I'm not retarded- I don't ever want to see you looking up my girlfriends skirt again!"

He blushed as Bella looked at him, horrified, and stepped away, disappearing into the crowd of dancers. I turned to Bella, my nostrils flaring

"Come on, Bella." I ordered.

"Where are we going?" she asked as I dragged her by the wrist to the door. I opened the passengers' side door for her, and she climbed in quickly.

"Edward, tell me where you are taking me!" she demanded as I pealed out of the parking lot. I didn't answer her; she huffed, pulling the hat off of her had and running her fingers through her hair, sighing. I pulled up to my house and helped her out, carrying her, because she had kicked the high heels off of her feet. The moon was full, and I sat her down when we got to the porch, pausing for a beat before shoving her against the door, pressing my body against hers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella," Edward growled into my ear, "you have no idea how much you animalize me."

He mashed his mouth to mine, tasting my tongue for the first time; I moaned against his mouth, and he cupped my face for a moment before lowering his mouth to my neck. He sucked at the base of my throat roughly, and I whimpered at the prospect of having a hickey from Edward, being branded as his for all the world to see. He nibbled my earlobe, and I shuddered; his cool breath was heavy in my ear. Suddenly, his hand curved around my calf and he yanked by leg around his waist, the other following. I held on loosely, just enough room left between his obvious erection and my extremely warm, wet core, covered by my white, lacey underwear so that he could gyrate his hips in a thrusting motion-sending signals.

"I want you," he breathed in my ear.

I sucked in a deep breath, nibbled his earlobe for a moment before whispering back "Take me to the bedroom, Edward."

In a matter of seconds, we were in his room; he tossed me onto the bed before disappearing for a moment; the lights went down to the point where they were almost out, his shirt went missing, and I was shocked as 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails began to play, just quiet enough to be background/mood music, from the speakers next to the bed. I didn't know that Edward listened to N.I.N, let alone had any of their songs on his iPod. The song choice was even more shocking; the lyrics and dark throb of the undertone were obviously how Edward felt:

_Help me, I've broke apart my insides,_

_Help me, I've got no soul to sell,_

_Help me, the only thing that works for me,_

_Help me get away from myself_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal… _

Suddenly, he was there, on top of me, breathing heavily in my ear. He unbuttoned my dress, tossing it carelessly onto the floor and smiling smugly at the sight of me in nothing but my lacey white bar and underwear. He ran his cold fingertips sensually along my body, starting at my collarbone, over my navel, and stopping at the hem of my underwear. I shuddered as he undid the clasp on my bra, exposing my bare breasts to him. His smile widened into a broad, cocky grin, and he cupped my breasts; my hands knotted into his hair.

"You are so gorgeous," he whispered huskily, rolling my nipple between his thumb and forefinger, "so tasty looking. I could just eat you alive."

I whimpered sensually as he bent to kiss my taunt peak once, twice, before parting his full lips and biting it softly, sucking it into his mouth. He suckled roughly before switching to the other, biting it as well. As he did this, he slid his knee between my legs, applying much needed pressure onto my overheated core; I wailed his name.

"I'll bet your pussy's getting wet." he murmured, pushing his hand into my panties. He brushed my bundle of nerves, back and forth, back and forth, as the music continued to play in the background- he sang softly along with it.

_I wanna feel you from the inside…_

As he murmured this, he pushed one of his fingers into me, pumping it slowly in and out of my soaked folds; I screamed his name this time. He gradually added a second finger, then a third, pumping them harder; he was stretching me, preparing me to accommodate him. But, he pulled his hand away just as I was about to fall over the edge into my orgasm- I wailed miserably, and he chuckled, moving his hands to his belt. His pants disappeared, leaving his massive hard-on poking against his boxers. They, too disappeared, and his dick sprang forward- he was huge! How was _that _going to fit into me?!

"Get on your knees, Bella. In front of me." he ordered.

"W-What are you going to do?" I stammered as I did what he asked.

"I am going to fuck your mouth." he answered.

My mouth fell open in shock- I was going to give Edward Cullen head. He mistook my shock for an invitation and smiled proudly at me.

"Good girl," he grunted before sliding himself into my waiting mouth. He wasn't even half way in, and he was already touching the back of my throat- I could not take him all the way in, we both knew that. His length was surprisingly warm, the warmest part of his body, probably because it was so engorged. He began to thrust into my mouth, and my head bobbed, meeting his thrusts- he growled and moaned loudly, so loud that the glass wall shook.

"God, Bella!" he moaned, "Your mouth is so warm, so wet!"

I groaned airily, sending vibrations up his shaft. My hand snaked up, and I pumped what I what I couldn't fit into my mouth- _hard_. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he moaned again as he grabbed gently but firmly onto my hair, controlling my movements to maximize his pleasure. His breathing was shallow, and he was shaking slightly; he was going to climax.

"Swallow everything I give you, Bella," he grunted, "every drop."

Suddenly, he climaxed, spilling himself into my mouth- I did as I was told, gladly swallowing it all, loving the sweet taste. I pulled my mouth off of him, smiling devilishly.

"It's so…big." I told him, eyes locked on his hard-again dick. A few large, blue-green veins cross-crossed the pale shaft, and he grinned at me.

"Your turn," he whispered.

"What?"

He disappeared, sinking down to grab my knees in his hands. He forced my legs wide open- I cried out at the slight pain of my muscles being stretched. He winced at the sound, but stroked my inner thigh with his right hand, his left still holding my legs open. He winked at me before ducking his head to kiss me once through my soaked underwear, earning a slight whimper from me- then, he licked my slit through my underwear, and I moaned. He chuckled again, and my underwear disappeared; I shuddered and whined at the feeling of his cold breath on my swollen clit.

There was a hard moment of pause on his part; I was tense in every way I could be- God knew how long I had waited for this, how long I had wanted it, fantasized about it…

His icy tongue darted out, and his gave me one slow, sensual lick from my opening to the tip of my clit- I cried out, calling his name again.

"Oh, Bella," he groaned, "you taste amazing."

He gave me a few more licks before sucking my clit into his mouth to suck on it roughly; my hips began to buck, and he held me down. He started fingering me while he continued to suck on my clit, and I began to chant his name over and over again, like a prayer.

"Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward…"

He pulled his fingers out of me and took his mouth off of my clit- I frowned and opened my mouth to complain, but he pushed his tongue into my tight opening and began to thrust it back and forth. My eyes rolled back into my head this time, and he moaned.

"Edward, I'm going to come," I warned airily.

"Come for me, love. Come for me right now." he ordered.

I orgasmed, crying his name yet again, soaking his lips and chin. He licked my juices up greedily, giving me a moment to ride out my ecstasy, before speaking.

"Are you ready for my cock now, Bella?" he asked sadistically.

I nodded, biting my lip.

"Tell me how badly you want it."

"Edward," I moaned, letting my dirty side out, "I want you to fuck me with your long, thick cock!"

He chuckled evilly, leaning over me. "Do I make you wet, Bella? Answer me."

I couldn't answer; I was too horny.

"Bella, I asked you a fucking question." he growled, "Answer me, _now_."

I loved it when he cussed, it was so hot. "Yes, Edward." I moaned, "You make my pussy so wet, baby. I want it so bad- can't you feel how wet you make me?"

He smiled evilly. "Answer one more question for me, love. I know that you please yourself whenever I'm not around. The next time you do, can I watch? Hmm? Can I watch you jam your fingers into your tight little pussy, pumping them in and out, thinking about me?"

"Yes, Edward," I yelled, "I want you to watch!"

His massive tip was probing at my entrance now; I was dripping onto the sheets. He kissed me hard, pushing in just far enough to reach my thin barrier, breaking it quickly. He paused a minute, letting the slight pain ebb. Then, he reeled back, leaving only his tip in me, before slamming back in; the bed jumped. He kept pounding into me, lowering his head to my ear so that he could whisper erotically to me.

"Is my cock big, Bella? Does it feel good in you?" he asked roughly.

"Oh yeah!"

He was quiet for a few moments, and I listened to the various sounds; our skin slapping together roughly, my screams, his moans and sudden hisses, the creaking of the bed frame as the bed shook with our mad passion.

"Oh, Edward!" I cried, "Deeper, faster, harder, something!"

Instead, he did all three, grabbing my knees again to spread my legs, allowing him to go deeper by changing the angle at which he was thrusting. I screamed again, and he plunged his tongue into my mouth, exploring the cavern of my mouth for a moment, before speaking again.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this Bella, wanted you. I've wanted to fuck you for so long, ooohhh, and now, you're mine!"

"Yes, Edward, I'm all yours!" I screamed.

"I'm the only one that gets to be inside of you, the only one that gets to fuck you!" he yelled forcefully as the bed began to lunge into the wall- _thud thud thud thud._

"Only you!" I screamed.

After a few minutes, his thrusts grew uneven, desperate, and he began to whimper and whine; he was close. He bit down on my neck gently, and I licked the shell of his ear, teetering on the edge of my orgasm. I bit him back, earning a sharp hiss from him.

"Christ, Bella," he growled, "I'm close!"

"Oh God, me too, Edward."

He gave three more thrusts, and I came for him, _hard_. After a few seconds, I felt him twitch in me, releasing himself deep into my folds as my body squeezed him.

"Oh, God, Bella- I'm there, I'm there," he chanted.

We were both gasping for air, both sweating (though I thought that that wasn't possible for vampires), and he collapsed, unable to hold himself up anymore. He rested against my chest, and I ran my fingers through his thick hair comfortingly, swallowing hard.

"I love you so much, Bella." he said softly, looking up at me.

"I love you, too, Edward." I said back, my eyelids drooping as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Do you want to lay on my chest?" he asked.

I yawned, my arms tightening around him.

"No, don't move…"

I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of Edward.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Well, it took me like, an hour to write this, so it's probably not the greatest. Oh well, review anyway.**


End file.
